


The Unknown Teenagers Understanding

by GraysonTheGamer



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Real world, what life is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonTheGamer/pseuds/GraysonTheGamer
Summary: This is about how the world is for teenagers nowadays.





	The Unknown Teenagers Understanding

What would you think if something bad were to happen to someone you love with a dying passion? I know what I would think, "Why couldn't it have been me?"  
What most don't know are the struggles for teenagers all over the world, some worse than others, nowadays. They struggle to fit in, so, they retort to becoming a completely different person.


End file.
